


Spring confusion

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, M/M, because it needed a tag lol, because markson, confused jackson, markson or never, sleepy mark, squirtle plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's spring and Jackson is tired he starts to take notice of things. It's all resolved with a paper plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring confusion

Jackson pouted. He was deep in thought, the soft turquoise plushie tucked under his chin and his thoughts circling in the past weeks. Months, really.

He’d been sick, he’d been busy, and that wasn’t going to change, and he’d been told to take it easy. Of course he wouldn’t take it easy; he would push his limits as long as there was breath left in him. He wanted people, and his fans, to take care of themselves, it wasn’t necessary to tell _him_ that. He knew it, but he was simply unable to follow such orders. He _wanted_ to be out there and make his group better and bigger and even more well-known. It was in his nature to do so.

But that wasn’t what was making Jackson mutter to himself right now.

He hugged the Squirtle closer to his chest and huffed. The sounds of his friends’ voices distant in his ears as he was huddled in the corner of the couch and staring at the TV screen blankly. It was displaying some variety show and Jackson had no idea what was even going on. Not that he really cared even. He was so tired from all the busy schedules and events and concerts and from trying to keep the appearances up. And there was no way he would rest. None the less, he wasn't thinking of timetables or shootings or anything of the sort right now; his mind was circling around a certain problem. It was stuck in his head and it was basically impossible for him to just let the matter be.

It had to have something to do with the weather turning warmer, everything blooming and blossoming around him. The spring always brought people out of their shells and everyone seemed happier and lighter somehow, expectations for the hot and humid summer still a bit further away. It had to be because of that that Jackson had began to feel uneasy, to realize that he had something going on inside his head. Inside his heart.

Jackson startled when someone slouched next to him on the couch, their head settling on his shoulder. He turned his head enough to see who it was, though he knew it without looking; the familiar fragrance and feel of the other was almost written into his skin.

Mark.

Jackson didn’t say anything. He was too preoccupied with his current problem and Mark was, as usual, quiet. The warm weight on his shoulder, the soft hair tickling his neck and the sound of Mark’s steady breathing in his ears; Jackson could feel the rampant thoughts calming down, even if still unsolved. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head to the side and pressing his cheek against Mark’s hair.

“Tired?” Jackson mumbled, the other member’s voices still somehow distant and muffled. Mark made a noncommittal noise in his throat and moved a little, wrapping one arm loosely around Jackson’s waist. The warmth kept spreading wider and wider inside Jackson; he was sure soon it would reach his neck, his ears and probably his face. “Why don’t you go to sleep?”

“Dunno.” Mark shrugged, his upper body rubbing against Jackson’s sweater. “I kinda like it here better.” Mark’s voice was sleepy and he would most likely doze off soon if Jackson didn’t shake him off.

“You should take a shower and go to bed.” Jackson protested rather weakly, not really bothered that Mark was getting heavier and heavier, his hold around Jackson’s waist slackening by the second as the elder drifted towards sleep.

“Mm..” Mark’s hum was barely audible. Jackson just couldn’t bring himself to push Mark away. He liked Mark being close to him when no one was seeing and no camera was recording it. Not that he minded it at those moments either, but it was more personal and sincere when they were just by themselves.

Jackson shifted, changing his position where he could lean back on the couch, wrap his arm around Mark’s shoulders and let the blond head drop lower to rest on his chest. Jackson couldn’t see much of Mark’s face, he just felt the heaving chest as Mark was breathing steadily. It wasn’t the first time that Mark was sleeping like this; he did it in the oddest places anyway. For some reason he usually chose Jackson as his designated pillow.

This.. _This_ was Jackson’s problem.

He had began to feel a bit too comfortable with Mark touching him, with Mark’s fingers caressing his neck, his hand holding his, the eyes looking at him and the smile melting his heart with such warmth, Jackson wasn’t sure which way to turn after that. Mark was always _being_ there for Jackson, always by his side without asking, always looking after him. Jackson had started to believe there was something more behind these actions, something that made his heart skip a beat or two, caused a flock of butterflies flutter inside him and his cheeks gather a dust of pink color. To this day Jackson hadn’t minded the comfortable friendship he and Mark had between them, but lately.. Lately it had started to feel different. Like the color and feel of their relationship was changing to something else.

And now it had changed even more in his head when Mark had so casually called out to him that he loved him in return to Jackson’s double “I love you Mark”. Jackson was quite sure Mark knew it was just a game, to please the fans. It wasn’t the first time either, but the difference was that _this time_ it meant something to Jackson, even if it was just an automatic response from Mark to such comment.

Jackson wasn’t sure should he be annoyed the way Mark could so easily say such things and then just laugh it off. He rolled his eyes, and sighed. He was thinking too much into this, surely he was. Right? He didn’t really need to get all worked up just because he might feel something a bit more towards Mark than Mark felt towards Jackson, did he now?

Jackson’s eyes were about to close again, the relaxing weight of Mark lulling him into a state where he wasn’t sure was he awake or not.

“Did he fall asleep again?” Jinyoung’s voice was amused when he came into view with the others and Jackson blinked, opening his eyes. They looked at Jackson who was nearly cradling Mark in his arm protectively. The blond was wrinkling his nose in his sleep but otherwise remained unperturbed when Jackson jolted, surprised by the sudden appearance of the rest of the group.

“Yeah.” Jackson’s voice may, or may have not been slightly on the possessive side when he replied to Jinyoung. He knew Mark and Jinyoung were quite chummy these days and, let us make a point here, Jackson was _not_ envious about it. Well, he pretended he wasn’t, not when he was being very cozy with Bambam, and Jinyoung too, himself. But, Jackson couldn’t deny the twinge of pure jealousness when Mark was being friendly with anyone. “I’ll wake him.”

“Why don’t you just carry him to bed, hm?” Jinyoung’s suggestion seemed innocent enough so Jackson didn’t really think there actually might be something hidden between those words. The flash of amusement in Jinyoung’s eyes vanished before Jackson could see it. He didn’t even register the giggles Bambam and Yugyeom were making, nor JB practically smacking their heads to silence them. Jackson was too focused on turning his body so he could scoop Mark up to his both arms.

Mark stirred up when Jackson was hoisting him up, but gave only a short smile to him and drifted back to sleep after he had snuggled his face on Jackson shoulder and near his neck, the breathing hot on his skin. A shiver or two ran down Jackson’s spine but he held Mark firmly, but gently, close to his chest. The elder was so slim he seemed almost weightless. Maybe it was just Jackson’s imagination however, because he knew Mark wasn’t made out of hollow bones; he might be slim but he was all lean muscle and joints, nicely tuned and carved these days.

Not bothering to even look at the other members Jackson strode past them and headed over to the room where Mark slept. He laid Mark down on his bed and watched the blond man curl up over the blanket. Jackson hovered over the body for a while, before standing up, brushing the wayward hairs off Mark’s eyes, allowing his fingertips brush over the warm cheeks.

He _knew_ he shouldn’t feel like this. Not really. It would only cause trouble for all of them and mostly to him. Jackson sighed, willing himself to leave the sleeping man alone and not to bend down to do something he would later regret.

Jackson went back to pick up his plushie where it had landed and found Youngjae sitting alone on the couch with it. Jackson slumped down next to him, fixing his eyes on the TV screen again but not really taking in the show that was on.

“Where’d the others go?” Jackson yawned, stretching his arms and then falling on the couch sideways, his feet still on the floor.

“Jinyoung is taking a shower, Bam and Yugyeom went to the convenience store and I think JB is outside with the manager talking about the schedules.” Youngjae looked at Jackson, the usual smile he wore gone, and his face more serious. “You know Mark wouldn’t be bothered if you just told him.”

“Told him what?” Jackson wasn’t really paying attention to what Youngjae was saying, his thoughts finding the image of Mark’s sleeping face much more interesting.

“That you like him.”

“I.. What?” Jackson snapped his head up from the couch and stared wide eyed at his friend. “Where’d you pick that up?” He couldn’t let Youngjae know just how straight to the point the statement had been.

“If I know, it means we all know. You should just tell Mark. He won’t say anything unless you do. You know him.” Youngjae just shrugged, like what he was saying was so simple and easy.

“But..”

“Jackson.” Youngjae threw the Squirtle at Jackson but it just hit him in the face softly and fell on the floor. “Just figure a way to state your feelings. You might be surprised of the outcome.” Then he got up from the couch, leaving Jackson speechless for once and to gape after Youngjae.

Later, when the dorm they shared was buzzing with the noise of the members talking with each other in the sitting room, Jackson found himself fiddling with a single paper plane, like the ones the fans had thrown at them. This one however Jackson had folded himself. He was more silent than usual, all the stupid feelings making him fidgety and to grit his teeth together almost painfully. Mark had slept for an hour after Jackson had tucked him in bed, but now the blond was in the shower and Jackson would have to either clear his thoughts until a better chance would come, or he would take the moment and walk up to Mark and…

The bathroom door opened and Jackson saw a glimpse of blond hair before Mark disappeared again from sight. Jackson’s heart jumped up to his throat, the pulse pounding in his ears, threatening to make him deaf.

Jackson could see Youngjae, and Jinyoung, glaring at him from the couch. He let out a small pitiful groan but got up.

“Please don’t make too much noise when you get down to the point.” Jinyoung flashed a vicious smile when Jackson passed him by. With his ears burning, Jackson just stormed away from the vicinity and hid behind the corner. The door to the room was open and Jackson could see Mark just pulling on one of his over-sized t-shirts. The fleeting sight of the pale skin was however enough to freeze any words Jackson might have had prepared. He tapped the door with his fingers quietly, not wanting to startle Mark, his whole body so rigid and tingling.

“Hey, Jacks. Did you put me to sleep?” A warm smile was directed at Jackson. His heart seemed to burst out from his chest. He nodded. “Thanks. I’m sorry for dozing off like that.” Mark looked at Jackson a bit more carefully and frowned. “You ok? You look a bit odd.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, ruffling his hair with the towel hanging from his shoulders.

Jackson couldn’t say a word. The mere sight of his friend was making him so stupefied, now that he knew what he was supposed to say to clear all the obstacles out of his way.

Hesitantly Jackson raised his hand and sent the paper plane he had been carrying with him flying towards Mark. It landed neatly at the elder’s feet. Mark raised his brows, puzzlement written all over his face, but leaned down and picked it up.

“Read it.” Jackson said quietly. Mark didn’t even argue, just unfolded the piece of paper and read the words written there.

“I love you, Jackson.” Mark looked up at his friend, tilting his head a little, the damp blond hair sticking to his forehead. “Is this from the fan meet?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I wrote it.”

“Why would you write your own name on it?”

“I wanted to hear you say it.” Jackson looked down, the heat on his cheeks probably very visible now. Mark remained quiet a long time.

“But I’ve said it already.”

“No you haven’t.”

“Yes. I have.” Mark got up from the bed and walked slowly to the door where Jackson was still standing, leaning on the door frame. “What’s this about Jackson? Did you want me to look you in the eyes and tell you I love you?” Mark stopped moving only when he was right in front of Jackson. “I will, if you want me to.” Jackson’s eyes snapped up from his toes he had been examining and he found Mark a wee bit too close to his face, the almond shaped eyes boring into him.

“Only if you mean it.” Jackson breathed out. He would surely pass out soon, from lack of air if nothing else.

“I always mean it.” Mark’s tone was serious, his mouth forming the words carefully. Saying those words with that mouth, and being so close, it was hard not to look at the pink color of the lips and wonder how it would feel to touch.

“But.. Not the way..” Jackson’s words faded away, the rest of his sentence vanishing with a gulp back down his throat.

“The way?” Mark asked softly. Jackson could smell the shampoo Mark used.

“I.. I mean.. Like the other way.” Again his voice kept disappearing. Jackson couldn’t tear his eyes away from the warm darkness that was in Mark’s eyes, keeping him mesmerized on the spot. He had looked into those eyes countless times before, so why was it so different now?  

“Other way?” Mark was so near Jackson could feel the breath on his face, could see the short eyelashes framing Mark’s eyes. He had no words left. He hadn’t really planned this very well, just had done something on an impulse after being egged on by Youngjae. Went with the flow, like he usually did. “Why don’t you close the door for a while?” Mark suddenly stepped back and Jackson let out the breath he hadn’t notice he had been holding in.

Jackson obeyed, not daring to utter a word, his mind void of any sensible thought; he acted automatically, closed the door behind him and then leaned on the wooden surface. He stared at Mark who was now standing his back towards Jackson. He tried not to notice every move Mark made, but it was a futile attempt; Jackson knew he would always going to be watching Mark either directly at, or from the corner of his eye. He couldn’t help it, it was somehow so natural for him.

Jackson followed Mark with his eyes when other took the towel from around his shoulders and placed it over the back of a chair. He watched how Mark turned around and pushed the damp hair to the back of his head, like this had any real effect, it would just fall back down anyway. He watched how the lips he had been staring quite some time now, whenever he got the chance, turning up to a puzzled little smile. Jackson’s heart rate increased dramatically when Mark walked back towards Jackson and stopped only when he was a few centimeters away from Jackson’s face.

So damn _close_.

“Didn’t you know that I care for you?” Mark was looking straight to Jackson’s eyes, holding him still like that, without even touching.

“Yeah but..” Jackson had trouble concentrating; Mark’s presence was siphoning all his sane thoughts away from him.

“But not the other way, right?” Mark gave another small smile to Jackson and his stomach seemed drop to his knees. “How do you know it’s not the other way?” Jackson only stared. What was going on here? He thought he had been the one trying to cough up his troubled heart’s hidden secrets, not Mark. “You’re a man of action so I’ll show you instead..” Mark breathed out, lifting his right hand and placing just one finger under Jackson’s chin and lifting his face high enough so that their faces were leveled.

Jackson only had a second to think what was going to happen, before it happened.

Mark kissed him straight on his lips, and all that had been about to burst out from his mouth died down. Jackson’s eyes fluttered close and he instinctively moved forward to respond to the soft touch.

It was beyond anything Jackson had ever dared to imagine; the softness, the feel, the sensation it caused to be _finally,_ after all the stunts they’d pulled off during their years together, touching those lips that had sneaked their way into Jackson’s dreams and had made him so unfocused at times when he couldn’t stop thinking about them. Mark didn’t press into the kiss much, just lingered there to let the realization sink in to Jackson’s head; he was kissing Mark, his mate, his friend, his safe haven when he was upset or hurt. Kissing the one person he had thought he’d never get a chance to kiss.

It almost brought tears to Jackson’s eyes. Almost.

“Do you understand now?” Mark leaned back enough to the let air flow free between their lips but didn’t go any further. Jackson’s body was almost vibrating with all the feelings having a fiesta inside him.

“How long?” It was all Jackson could manage out of his mouth right now.

“Mm..” Mark hummed low. The sound made something sweet shift in Jackson’s stomach. “A year, I think.”

“Why didn’t you say something?”

“And risk our friendship?” Mark huffed, almost exasperated. “I value you as a friend more than to risk you being weirded out by me confessing how I feel about you.” His tone turned back on being gentle, the tip of his nose brushing against Jackson’s nose. It was somehow very comforting.

“I could never be weirded out by you. I mean, I really like you. _That_ way.”

“You’re a lot braver than I am, haven’t you already noticed that?”

“Stop berating yourself. I might stop liking you.” Jackson dared to grin a little, the happiness starting get loose from the container it had been locked into.

“Oh. Well, would this help to fix that?” Mark flashed a quick grin and captured Jackson back into a kiss that was definitely not innocent, like the first one had been. It made Jackson’s knees almost buckle under him and he let out a strangled little noise. He wanted to pull Mark closer, but he didn’t dare. Mark tilted his head, prying Jackson’s lips open and deepened the kiss so effortlessly Jackson felt like he was being whisked away into some other universe where things like this happened on a regular basis.

When Mark pulled away Jackson was breathing hard.

“That works. Yeah, definitely.” Jackson cleared his throat but kept his eyes closed, trying to steady his hammering heart. “Could you possibly consider sharing a bed with me.. At some point?” To think he wouldn’t have a moment alone with Mark in his arms was quite excruciating. Especially after a demonstration like that it wasn’t even an option anymore.

“I could.” Mark chuckled. “With one condition.” Jackson opened his eyes. Mark had such a sweet blush over his cheeks. To think Jackson had lived to see this day when Mark was genuinely blushing with happiness, not from embarrassment like he usually did.

“And what’s that?”

“Only if you tell me again.”

Jackson let the silence stretch between them, but it wasn’t uncomfortable silence. No. It was relaxed and expectant, but not uncomfortable. Jackson knew what Mark wanted to hear, it wasn’t really that hard to guess, but he thought about the words a little while before he would say them again. The situation _was_ different from all those times he had said them, in front of so many people. Now it was more private, intimate, and Jackson didn’t want it to sound like he was making a bad joke again. Not when there was that small glint in Mark’s eyes that absolutely begged Jackson to say the words out loud and confirm the whole situation at hand to be true.

“I love you, Mark.” Jackson finally said slowly and the smile that rose to Jackson’s lips was reaching from one ear to the other, the sheer happiness bursting in him. And when Mark looked like he was radiating light with that look in his eyes and that wide, bright smile over his lips, it was like nothing, _nothing_ could ever stop Jackson again. He took a hold of Mark's hips, walking him backwards until they reached the bed. Jackson toppled Mark on the bed, a delighted little squeal escaping Mark's lips.

And then Jackson kissed Mark, loving the way their bodies melted together the second they were laying down, how Mark’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, the slender fingers were caressing Jackson’s neck and his hair, sending all those delightful shivers down his spine, and the smiling lips responded to the kiss with equal happiness and eagerness.

They separated after a while, gazing into each others eyes, both flushed but extremely satisfied the way things had progressed.

“I love you, Jackson.” Mark’s hushed words echoed inside Jackson’s head and the lips brushed quickly against his cheek. Jackson buried his face to Mark’s shoulder and grinned widely. He was so joyous he would surely pop soon.

Mark cradled Jackson close, their legs tangled and hearts hammering almost in unison. It was perfect to lie down here like this and feel all the worry and stress vaporizing.

This was what happiness was surely was supposed to be like.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet for you. I just couldn't let the idea pass me by so there you go, loosely based on reality. _Very_ loosely.  
>  This is what you get from being a fluff filled balloon. I breathe cotton candy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I have a longer one coming up at some point, but just had to write this.
> 
> Leave a comment, I love them~ b^^d


End file.
